The Knights of Harmony
by King Spike Rules
Summary: Set mainly in the Equestria Girl Universe. After Twilight Sparkle and her friends defeated Sunset Shimmer, there has been a magical imbalance has caused ripples throught both worlds and an old evil is at the root of the problem. So, Celestia has to call upon human heroes to save not only their universe, but all from a great shadow of evil. Oc Story, App inside. Rated t for safty.
1. An Imbalence

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and I have another oc story idea. I'm still doing Amethyst's story, but I had this idea in my head and decided to try it. It's set in both the Normal MLP world and Equestia Girls world.**

Prologue: A New Set of Heroes.

It was a bright and clear night in Cantorlot as the Princess of the Sun enjoyed a nice cup of tea in her throne room as watched her younger sister raise her moon, and smiled as she did. But as she was enjoying the moment, a sudden shock wave of magic rippled through the castle and Celestia was throw from her throne, and landed hard on her side.

"Princess Celestia, are you alright?" asked the guards that were posted at the door as the galloped up to her and helped her to her hooves.

"Yes, Yes. I'm fine, but I feel that this is very bad." she said as she looked out the window and saw that her sister and co-ruler, Princess Luna, had also been effected by the magic as she was laying on the balcony being tended to some more guards. As she got her footing, the doors suddenly open and in galloped the newest princess, Princess Twilight.

"Princess Celestia, did you feel that?" she asked as she came up to her former mentor.

"Yes, I did. And I have a feeling that some very bad will happen soon." and as she sadi this, and other shock wave of magic came out and knocked both Alicorns onto their plots. As they tried to get back up, they both looked up and saw that the waves of magic seam to have began to tearing a hole in the air. Through this hole, they could make out some images of weird creatures walking on two leg. It took Twilight a second to realize what she and Celestia were looking at.

"The human world." she said in awe as she stared at the hole.

"The world you and Spike followed Sunset Shimmer into?" Celestia said as she looked at the as well and then suddenly it vanished, leaving the two Alicorns in confusion. After a few moments of silence they both collected themselves and then proceed to the room that held the mirror. After entered the room, both princess laid their eyes on the magical mirror located in the middle of the room. After a minute of staring, Twilight nervously walked up to it and then, she slowly lifted up her hoof and then placed it on the mirror, but nothing happen.

"Princess, the portal is down. There's no way to get to the human world." Twilight said as she looked at her former mentor with a worried looked, which Celestia tried her hardest to comfort.

"Don't worry my little pony, I'll figure out what is going on." Celestia said as she glanced up from Twilight and stared at the mirror.

* * *

**Well, that's the prologue and now for the app. I'll except a few oc, but only two male and three female for the Elements of Harmony, or should I say, Knight of Harmony.**

**Full Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Age (14-18);:**

**Sexuality:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Hair: **

**Skin Tone:**

**Eyes:**

**Normal clothes:**

**Swimwear:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Formalwear:**

**Symbol on their Backpacks:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislike:**

**Hobbies:**

**Favorite food:**

**Favorite color:**

**Job?:**

**Family/Friends?:**

**Pets?:**

**Fears?:**

**Paired up?:**

**If yes, then which one? (All the six except Fluttershy are up for grabs.):**

**The pony their most like?:**

**Which Element of Harmony:**

**Pony Species (No Alicorns.):**

**Preferred Weapon?:**

**Where they live.:**

**Anything I missed?:**

* * *

**Well, that is it. Please feel free to give me feed back and all. I hope you sign up and join in.**


	2. Enter the knights Part 1

**Hey, here's the first chapter to my Knight story. Now, I won't tell you which oc got which elemnt, but I did add an ability for each to gain with the elements.**

**Magic: Higher Knowledge.**

**Honesty: Super Strength.**

**Kindness: Able to communicate with anything.**

**Laughter: Super Jumping.**

**Generosity: Super vision.**

**and Loyalty: Super Speed. **

**Now, let's get started.**

Chapter 1: Enter the Knight pt. 1.

It was a bright and clear morning in the town of Cantorlot. A large and bustling city full of shops, residents, and a lot of fun things to do. In a small neighborhood, far from the busy streets and loud cars, sat a small, two story home in the center of a Cul-de-sac. A beam of light shined in the middle through one of the top rooms, and fell on the sleeping figure inside the bed. The figure quickly pulled the cover over their head and tried to get more sleep, but it was useless, as the door opened and in walked a middle age women that had long, curly white hair and a dark blue body. She wear a pink pantsuit with red high heels and a purple purse.

"Raves, time to get up." she said as she began to put her earrings into her hears as she was not done getting ready for her job.

"Five more minutes mom." groaned the figure in the bed as it tried to get more rest

"Come on, I don't want you to be late for your first day of your new school." she said as she finished putting her other earring in her ear, so she walked right over to the bed and then pulled off the covers from the figure, Revealing that it was a young man, around the age of seventeen, with a dark blue completion like his mother, but his hair was half white and black, white was right and black was left. He instantly sat up, showing a tiered look on his face.

"Fine, fine. I'm up. Happy?" Raves asked as he stretched out his arms and let out a long yawn as he woke him self up.

"Very, now get ready and go get some breakfast at school." she said with a smile as she turned around and eaded straight towards the door, leaving Raves on his own. He slowly stood up and then he head over to and opened the window, revealing he was wearing a pair of jeans as his pjs. He just stood there and felt a cool breeze blow through his long hair and then let out an annoyed look on his face.

"Great, summer break is over. And now I dye of boredom." he said in a whiney tone as he shut his window and then headed out of his room. After a quick, and cold shower. Raves put on his outfit. A skull t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and boots with a black backpack with a white sword on the front. He walked down stairs after getting ready and saw his mother was just about to leave.

"Alright, have a great day at school. I'll be working late tonight, so lock up after you get home." she said as she put her jacket on.

"I will, love you and have fun at work." Raves said as he waved to his mother as she opened the door and stepped out.

"I love you too, sweetie." she said as she shut the door, leaving a bored Raves to let out a sigh as he walked towards the back door, opened it, and then headed out walked towards the garage. After entering it, he walked over to a work bench and then picked up a black helmet. He then turned and walked to a tarp in the middle of the garage, and then he pulled it off, revealing a black, Harley Davison fatboy. With a smile, Raves turned opened the garage door and then straddled the motorcycle. He started her and waited a second as he felt enjoyed the feel of the vehicle, he then pulled out of the garage, closed the large door, and then pulled down the visor as he took off heading towards the city.

* * *

After twenty minute ride, Raves could see his new school and saw a bunch of student walking around the area. He calmly continued to the student parking lot and parked his bike near the front. As he got off, he was surprised by a suddenly appearing pink skinned girl with blue eyes and a party theme top, skirt, and backpack with balloons on each of them. But what caught his eyes first was the long, wild pink hair.

"Oh, hi. Are you new, you look new? That's a cool bike, are you a biker and bad boy?" she continued with so many questions that Raves was lost in second and he nervously smiled as he waited for her to stop for a breath, but was shocked when three minutes had past and she was still going, that is until another voice called to her.

"Pinkie Pie. Quite pestering him." the voice had a thick southern drawl. He turned and saw a girl walking towards them. She had bright green eyes, long blonde hair tied back in a pony tail, and she was wearing a white shirt with green around the neck, a brown cowboy hat, a apple belt, a denim skirt, and a pair of cowboy boots with apples on the front of them. He watched as she came to and tried to pull the one named Pinkie Pie away from him, which annoyed her a lot.

"I'm not pestering any one. I'm just making new friends." she said as she tried to keep from being pulled away from Raves, which made him chuckle a little from this.

"It's fine, was just waiting to answer her." he said with a smile as the two girls instantly stopped their antics and looked at him. After he got them to calm down, he continued, "I'm Raves and no. I'm not really a biker. I just like to ride it." He said that as he patted his bike.

"Alright. I'm Pinkie Pie and this here is Applejack." she said as she point to the blonde farmer girl.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Raves." Applejack said as she offered her hand and he shock it. After that, he watched the girls walk away and he smile as he got his helmet as he headed into the school. After fifteen minute, and help from several other students. Raves finally found his locker, he then opened it and place his helmet and jacket into it, he then draped his backpack his shoulder as he head off to his home room.

* * *

As he walked through the halls, he noticed a lot of other students hanging out and talking to their friends. This made him feel for all the friends he left behind at his old school. Raves was so caught up in his own thoughts, that he didn't notice another figure not paying attention where they were going. The two then bumped into each other and the small figure fell to the ground, spilling her papers all over to ground. Raves looked down nervously as he was truly sorry he did that. He quickly knelt down and helped the figure clean up the mess he made. As he did that, he notice the figure was a girl, with long pink hair that covered half her face with a fower on the left side.. She also had soft blue eyes, a nerves look to her, and wear a white top, green skirt with a pink butterfly on it, and green boots. After finishing picking it, he calmly handed her paper back.

"Here you go, sorry about that." Raves said as he offered the papers to the young lady, but she just nervously looked at him, shock a little, and mumbled something he did quite catch. But before he could say or do anything, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and then he noticed a soccer ball fall in front of him. He looked at for a moment as he held his head, and then he heard a voice yell at from behind him.

"Leave her alone. You jerk." Raves turned to see the one yelling at him. He saw a girl with wild rainbow colored hair running to the small of her back, she had violet eyes that stared at him hard, and she wear a blue over shirt over a white t-shirt with a rainbow colored lightning bolt on it, a pink and white striped skirt with black hot pants under it, and a pair of blue boot-like sneakers. She glared at him as he stared back.

"What are you... oh wait.." Raves said as he realized what she met and then tried to defend himself as he continued, "There's a misunderstanding. I wasn't picking on her, I was just helping her pick up her papers." he said with a nervous smile on his face as he didn't want to get in a fight on his first day at school, especially with a girl. The rainbow hair girl didn't bye it as she came right up to him and stared him right in his face, but before anything else could happen, a voice was heard from down the hall.

"Excuse me, what is going on here?" all three turned and saw a tall, light purple woman standing at the end of the all. She had blue eyes, wavy purple hair with white highlights, and wear a short sleeved violet dress shirt along with a purple skirt and high heels.

"V-Vice Principal Luna." Fluttershy said as she got nerves from seeing the vice principal standing there, and then the three noticed that the halls were empty and they were all alone with the vice principal. She stood there for a moment until Raves spoke up.

"Umm, well. We just had a misunderstanding. I bumped into Fluttershy here, so I helped pick them up and then this, ummm. What was your name?" Raves asked as he was not sure of the rainbow hair girl next to him.

"Rainbow Dash." she said still glaring at him.

"Alright, Rainbow Dash thought I was making fun of her and picking on her by taking her paper. So, she tried to protect her." Raves said as he looked at her with the hope it was enough for her. She stared at him for a second, and then she turned to Fluttershy as she spoke a the calmest voice she had.

"Is that right, FLuttershy?" she asked as she smiled at the girl still on her knees and who was not looking up, and she got a nod from her. Which made both Dash and Lune smile. She then looked at the three and added, "Alright, you three are free to go. But you must not be late like this to classes again. Understand?"

"Yes mama." the three say as she turned and walked away. Raves then handed Dash Fluttershy's papers and then he headed towards his home room. The second he entered it, all the eyes laid on him as he was late and every one whispered as to why he was late. Raves smiled as he stepped inside and then saw the teacher jester him to take a seat. Raves nodded and proceeded to take a seat near the middle of the room. Once he sat down, he waited for the teacher to explain the rules of the school and he place his hand under his chin as he hated to wait. As he waited, he saw the girl beside him had dropped a notebook when she reached for a pin. So, Raves reached down to pick it up and offered it to her.

"Hey, you dropped this." he said as she turned to look at him and his heart instantly skipped a beat. She was had lovely, wavy purple hair, light purple eyes, and wear a white blouse, purple skirt with three diamonds on the left side, and a pair a boots with a diamond on them.

"Oh, why thank you darling." the girl said as she reached out and took the notebook back and then turned to face the front. As she did this, Raves notice the name on the book said Rarity. He smiled as he finally found something interesting to think about.

* * *

After home room and the first two period, Raves had lost all interest as he did not see the girl called Rarity at all and now it was his lunch period. He bought his lunch at in the cafeteria and then he took their open campus as he headed off into the field of next to the school. After finishing his hamburger, fries, and store smoothie, he laid up against the statue and stared at the sky as he thought of what had happen so far, and he was very bored.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle of Cantorlot, Celestia was standing in front of the mirror that served as a door way to another world. She calmly looked at the mirror and just watched her reflection as she waited for Twilight to return. As she stared into the mirror, her reflection began to dance and move around on it own.

"Not now Discord." se said as she closed her eyes and her reflection looked annoyed at her. Then it stepped closer and out came the devious creature made up of pats of other creature.

"Oh, come on Celestia. Turn that frown upside down." he said as he came up behind her and pulled her lips to make a forced smile, but she in not mood for this.

"Leave before I have Twilight and the others turn you back to stone." she said coldly, which shocked Discord.

"Why Celestia, I never thought I'd hear something that cold from you." he said as he slithered around and whispered in ear, "I like it."

"Leave!" she yelled as she used her magic to remove him from around her.

"Fine, I'm gone. See ya." he said with a wink as he vanished from the room, ad then Twilight ran into the room with the other elements and Spike.

"Princess Celestia, we have the Elements of Harmony and I'm ready to go back to save both worlds." she said with a smile as she wanted to see her human friends again and was wondering how Sunset Shimmer was doing, but her smile vanished when she saw Celestia shake her head no.

"I'm sorry Twilight, but you can't go back there." Celestia said as she stood over the six ponies and dragon with a serious look on her face.

"B-b-but why?" Twilight asked as she was not ready for Celestia words.

"One: The moon isn't right and the portal will not open fully." she explained why she was keeping her student from returning to that world.

"And the second reason?" Twilight asked.

"You and the elements made to imbalance in the first place. So, more will make it worst." she said as she looked calmly at the ponies.

"Then why did you have me bring them here?" Twilight asked as she was confused for what Celestia was planning.

"I need them to save both worlds." she said as she used her magic to take the six gems from Twilight, and then she focused on them with all her might and then suddenly, there was a bright light. Once it cleaared, Twilight and the others noticed that next to their elements, was a white sphere, and then using her remaining strength , Celestia throw them into the mirror, and then they went through it, which shock all seven of them.

"B-b-but?" was all that Twilight could think of saying as she and the other stared at the mirror.

"There enough magic left to send them, but it's one way. That's why you couldn't go." she explained to Twilight.

"Oh, well. I'm pretty sure the girl can handle this with Sunset Shimmer." Twilight said as she looked at the mirror.

"No, the ones that must wield the Elements this time must not have a pony counter part." Celestia said as she looked at the mirror and notice Twilight look at her.

"You mean like me?" she asked, and Celestia nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile back to the human world, Raves had nodded off and was relaxing against the statue. But he was woken up suddenly as the statue began to shake. Raves quickly stood up ad turned to see it began to glow.

"What the-" he was cut off as a sphere beamed out of it, making him duck, and then another, another, and then another until there were six in a circle above Raves' head. He watched as they got higher and higher into the air, and then suddenly they began to spin around at an eminence speed and then five of them launched into five different directions. Raves watched as they flow off, but failed to notice the sixth one was still around. Raves looked up just in time for the sphere to shoot straight towards him and he screamed as he was bathed in white light.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was it for the first chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review, and tell me how it is. Also, I would like to hear your thoughts on what could be in the box from the Tree of Harmony?**


	3. Enter the Knights Part 2

**Hello, this is the next chapter for the Knights of Harmony. And yes, I know Celestia is a pony, but I thinking in what a human might think she is. Please enjoy the read.**

Chapter 2: Enter the Knights Part 2.

Darkness, was all Raves could see as he tried to look around or even move his body as he had no since of up or down. Just as he was ready to except the after life, a bright light appeared and he suddenly appeared on his back. He laid there for a moment until he began to hear the sound of hooves. He slowly sat up and saw a glorious white horse walking towards him. As he stared at the glorious creature, he also notice that she was wearing a crown, neck wear, and gold looking sandals. And then it stopped just a few feet in front of him and spoke.

"Hello, young one. I am known as Princess Celestia." she said in a soft, gentle voice as she tried to calm the young man, but it failed. As Raves instantly stood up and looked in shock at the horse.

"D-d-did you just speak to me?" he asked as he was not sure of what to think here.

"Yes, I under stand this is not normal in your world. But I'm from another one entirely" she explained as she stood there with a cam, sweet smile as she watched him relax himself. Raves took in a deep breath and then replied to her.

"Really, cool. SO, were am I?" he asked as he looked around seeing nothing in the infinite darkness.

"We are in your head. I'm speaking to you through a magic connection, which you seam to have." She said with a smile and waited for Raves response, which was of pure shock.

"Umm, so. I'm magical?" he said in a confused tone as he was not sure if what he was seeing was right.

"Yes, it seams. But how I'm not sure." she said with a calm tone. After a few more moments of deep thought, Raves looked at her and asked straight forward.

"What do you need from me?" his question was straight forward and what she had expected.

"For you to save the world." Celestia said as she went into explanation of what Twilight had told her of what had happen in this world. After explain all that, Raves stared at he for a few moments until it all sank in and then he spoke.

"So, me and five others need to get this world in balance before both world collide?" he asked as he looked at her confused. Celestia nodded her head and then focused her magic until a sword shaped symbol medallion. She then levitated it towards him and then place it around his neck. After doing this, she spoke again, "This medallion will help you use that magic.". Raves stared at her for a few moments until she seamed to have vanished and he suddenly began to hear a different voice.

"Young Man." the voice kept calling out to him as the darkness took over.

* * *

"You Young man, wake up." Raves heard the voice call in as he slowly opened his eyes and fond that he was laying on the ground next to the statue, and the voice belong to that then none other then, Vice-Principal Luna.

"Ahhh," Raves said as he groined and held his head as he sat up. This action tuned Luna's stern look to that of concern. As she knelt down next to him and then spoke.

"Are you alright? Did you hit your head on something?" she asked as she tended to him. Raves looked at her for a moment and then spoke up.

"I'm, not sure." he said as he was not sure of how to react to this.

"Alright, lets get you to the nurses office to check you out." she said as she help Raves to his feet and then the two slowly walked towards the school, neither noticing another figure watching them and it had a small smile on it's face.

* * *

"Well, you seam fine and there are no visual signs of a concussion. Are you sure your alright?" Nurse Tenderheart asked as she tended to Raves. She was wearing a nurse outfit with a hat with the red cross on it.

"Yeah, I feel fine." Raves said as he grabbed his jacket and put it back on. The nurse sighed as she knew he was not going to lesson to her. So she wrote on a piece of paper and then turned to him.

"Alright, I'm sending you back to class, but your teaches will be told to keep an I on you. Rose." she called as she turned towards the back door and when the door opened, he saw a lovely young lady walk into the room. She stood 5'8, had a light olive brown skin tone with some freckles shoulder length silver/whitish hair, she had a right bight, maroon red eye while the left was an icy blue one, and she was wearing a turquoise and white dress and salmon-colored boots along with a sun hat on her head.

"Yes." the young girl asked as she stepped into the room and stares at the two others in the room with her.

"Yes, could you lead mister Raves to his next period and keep an eye on him, he might have a concussion." Tenderheart said as she finished writing her paper. She then handed it to the young lady, who took it and she lead him out the door. After a few minutes of walking, Raves looked at the girl named Rose and decided to have a little conversation.

"So, Rose. How are you doing today?" Raves asked as he walked behind her, as she was leading down the hall. She turned her head and gave him a glare as she spoke.

"I was just fine today, until you pulled this stunt." she said coldly as she turned back and Raves was shocked by her statement.

"What stunt?" he asked as he was not sure what she had said.

"You trying to get out of school. You won't as clever as you thought." she said as she continued to lead him, but Raves stopped in his tracks.

"I wasn't playing. I think I got hit by something." Raves defend himself, but Rose was not uying it.

"Nice try, but I still think you were trying to skip school and got caught." she said as didn't bother turning around and continued forward. Raves was shock and decided to follow her to his next class.

* * *

After a few more minutes, Rose and Raves had made it to his next class, an Earth Science Class. She opened the door and they both got stares from the whole class. Rose walked up to the teacher and handed him the paper. She then turned back and headed out, not even taking a second look at Raves. The teacher looked at the paper and then he looked at Raves.

"Well, sorry to say, but I only have one spot left and it's in the back." he said as he pointed to the back table in the far left. As Raves walked towards the table, he notice two other bodies sitting at it. They were both about the same height, one had bright red hair that parted to the left with pink eyes while the other had it in reverse with the hair parting to the right. They both had the same pigment, bubblegum pink. The one with the red hair wear a red top that showed her belly button, skinny jeans, and sneakers white the other was wear a pink dress with a red belt and boots. As he sat down, the one with red hair yelled at him.

"Hey, How's it going. I'm Cherry and this sour puss is my twin sister, Sherry." she said as he sister waved at Raves. As he sat down, Raves was reminded on how Pinkie Pie had asked and just smiled as Cherry asked a few questions, not as many as Pinkie, but a few less and at a slower speed.

"Cherry, I asked not to call me a sour puss." Sherry said as she looked at her sister with annoyed look on her face, but she got a shock when Cherry wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in a tight hug.

"Oh, Sherry. You know that I love you as your sour self." she said in a very cheery tone, which got blush from Sherry.

"Th-thanks Cherry." she said as she felt her grip tighten and Raves smiled at the sidling love. As class went on, Raves couldn't help but play with his necklace around his neck as he was half'-listening to the teacher and then almost missed the bell that told them to go to the last class of the day. Raves got up form his seat, grabbed his bag, and then waved bye to Cherry and Sherry as he turned, and headed down the hall. As he turned the corner, he noticed a young man a few years younger then him trying to move a large tv to another room on top a medium slope. He was about 6'2, looked about 160 pounds, he had blond, spiky hair, a tan body, and wear a red muscle shirt, blue jeans, and blue sneakers. He tried with all his might, but he couldn't seam to get enough momentum. So, Raves decided to lend a hand and headed over to him.

"Hey, could you use a hand?" he asked as he walked up to the young man, who turned to him and smiled as he stepped aside and let him grab hold of the cart that housed the t.v. and together they pushed and soon were on top of the slope

"Thanks for that, but aren't you going to be late for class?" the boy asked as they stood there for a moment and this got a shocked look from Raves.

"What, Ah Crap. I can't get to the gym in time for class." Raves said as he hung his head.

"Wait, if you head down this hall, then turn left and headed straight. You should get to the gym in no time." he said, which made Raves cheer up.

"Really, thanks ummm." Raves tried to thank him, but he didn't know his name.

"Zane, Zane Cooper. But I like to be called Johnny." he said as he finished pushing the t.v. and Raves took off down the hall and followed his instructions closely, and in less then a few minutes, he was at the large gym with a minute to spare.

* * *

After the gym teachers took thirty minutes to explain how their class was going to go, they let out some soccer and basket balls for the kids to enjoy themselves for the rest of the school day. Some kids played with their friends, while other hung out on the sidelines and then there was Raves. He stood away from every one and looked towards a black wall thinking over what had happened to him today.

'_So, I'm magical and must protect both these worlds from evil._' his thoughts were lost as he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey, heads up!" Raves turned to look at the voice and he was hit square in the forehead, sending him crashing him to the ground. Raves was a little dizzy as he saw stars for a few moments until he noticed a figure staring at him and then he saw him clearly when his vision cleared up. It was a boy about his height and weight. He had blue eyes, a light skin tone, bright red hair, and he wear a white over shirt with a red muscle shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and sneakers that are red, white, and blue laces.

"Ahh, my head." Raves sat as he sat up and held his head.

"Sorry buddy, didn't see you though." the kid said as he helped him up. As Raves stood for a second, his knees suddenly buckled and he almost fell face first on to the floor, but the kid caught him. He then helped Raves over to the teacher, who had him go to the nurses office. As they walked to the office, the kid looked at Raves and then added, "By the way, my names Tobias Morrison but I like to go by Toby, yours?"

"Raves." Raves answered him and then suddenly they were hit by a powerful earthquake, knocking both of them down. As they tried to get up, Raves eyes glowed white and he was gone again.

* * *

Darkness, was what Raves saw again as he noticed he was back in his mind and sure enough he noticed Princess Celestia next to him, but her smile was gone and replaced in a worried frown.

"Raves, the evil that threats both our world is acting and has summoned a giant beast by the school. You need to stop it before it destroyed out worlds." she said in a worried tone as she had a worried mind.

"How, I'm just a normal guy and I'm not magical." he said as Raves doubted himself.

"Yes, you can. I believe you can and all you have to do is believe in yourself." she said as she made a new, powerful white light and then everything was gone from his vision.

* * *

"Raves, you okay buddy?" Toby asked as Raves gained hit senses. He then stood up and ran straight to the doors. "Raves, wait." Toby called as he tried to go after him, but another earthquake forced him to the ground. Raves kept on running until he was at the doors and then opened them, and then he instantly looked up. There in front of him was a giant lion-like monster roaring at him, and he felt himself feel doubt fill his body.

"How can I do this?" Raves said as he hugged the wall and tried to get back to the door, and then he heard screams. Both he and then monster turned to see a young female scared near another door. She was terrified at the sight and she felt nothing but fear as the beast turned to her and raised it's paw ready to attack her. As he watched this, Raves stood up and glared at him. "No, I won't let any one get hurt from my fear." he then looked at his necklace, grabbed it, and thn he added, "Just Believe in myself and..." He was suddenly engulfed in white light.

* * *

The light surrounded him and then a white armor formed around his arms and then his legs. His chest had a plate of red armor on the front and then two yellow shoulder pad like armor formed. And then a helmet formed over his head, giving him red eyes and then a large red crest formed on his head and then a sword appeared behind him in a sheath on his back. He then flexed for a second as he yelled.

"The Knight of Magic." He yelled as the light vanished.

* * *

The girl screamed as she coward against the wall as the monsters paw came down, but when she didn't feel it crushing her. She opened her eyes and saw an armor clad knight standing in front of her keeping the claw away from her. Raves turned in his armor and spoke in a much deeper voice then he normally had.

"Get to safety." he said at the stunned girl until she nods and runs to the door he was just at. As he tried to keep the beast under control, it swung his other paw, sending him flying onto the roof of the school. Raves stood up form his launch and notice that it did not hurt him in any way, and he felt great at the moment when he suddenly heard Celestia's voice in his head.

"Raves, are you there?" she asked as he looked around and then looked straight forward.

"Celestia, is that you?" he asked as he was not sure what to think, and then he realized the voice was coming from inside his mask.

"Yes, the armor allows me to talk to you through magic." she explained and he nodded.

"Alright, makes since." Raves said as he thought of what had happen today and now this seams normal.

"Now, your armor will protect you from most attacks and make you fast and stronger then the average human." she explained what the armor does for him and then it's when Raves notices the sword behind him.

"And the sword?" Raves asked as he wondered what she would say about it.

"It's your, Sword of Magic. Your weapon that can take down any foe against you." she said and then he heard a roar again and knew the beast was trying to get to him. Raves turned to wear the beast is and then he drew his sword, which looked like a katana with a dual serrated edge of the blade. He then charged towards the beast area and leaped off and fell straight towards the beast.

"Where we go, Sword of Magic." he yelled as he swung his sword towards the paw it was swinging towards him. As his sword made contact with the beast's paw, it was sliced in half and as he landed, that part vanished. Raves then turned back to face the beast, which was having trouble standing with one leg. So, Raves leaped up in the air and headed straight towards the beasts head. As he got close, Raves readied his sword and swung. As he landed a second time,  
The beasts head landed behind him and it vanished in the same manor as it's paw. Raves then stood up and watched all the damage from the beasts attack vanished as well. As he looked, he notice a few students and teacher looking around to see what had happen. Raves felt he should leave asap, so he knelt down and then leaped in the air again. He flew for a few minutes until he landed on top of the roof again. After he landed, he looked at his armor for a few moments and then he placed his hand on his chin as began to think of how to remove the armor. And as he did, it suddenly vanished in white light and he was back to normal with his necklace around his neck again. As he began to figure out how to get down from the roof, a voice from behind him was heard.

"Well, that was interesting." Raves turned to see who was the one that said that. He saw a young girl about his age with aqua green eyes, red and yellow hair that look like flames, a yellowish skin tone, and she was wearing a black leather jacket over a purple t-shirt with to halves of two different suns put together, a mostly orange skirt with light purple and yellow stripes over her right hip and a pair of black and purple boots raves stared at the girl with hand on her hip and then spoke one word.

"Crap"

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that part two of Enter the Knights. The Next Knight will be in the next chapter. Oh, and yes. We all knew Sunset Shimmer was going to be in this fic. I hope you like it and please review. I'm also looking for a beta-Reader for this fic. If you want to give it a try. Please PM me and we can talk. **


	4. Cancellation

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and I have an announcement. I am said to say that Knight of Harmony is cancelled. I am sorry to those who were waiting for the next chapter, but I just can't write it any more. It's not what I hoped it would be in the design and that is my fault. I hope you reads can forgive me and will return for a new Rarity/Spike pairing I'm working on.**


End file.
